I'll Keep You Safe
by TheDarkestHours
Summary: "You know what they say, you should marry your best friend." - "Oh, so now we're getting married?"... A/U What would have happened in Germany after that sentence and if Owen hadn't talked too much? THREE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

*****ENGLISH ISN'T MY LANGUAGE*****

 **I want to dedicate this chapter to all those beautiful people who with their reviews made me know how much they enjoy my work even when I'm not a professional.**

 **But especially I want to dedicate this complete fic to a special person whose beautiful message made me realize that my work is worth more than what the haters say, you know who you are...**

 **So this is a three shot and I'll take it as a kind of countdown until the day of the season 15 premier, or at least I'll try, life is very busy now but since I've all this already finished it won't take me long to simply update, right?**

* * *

 _Don't be, don't be afraid_

 _our mistakes they were bound to be made_ _,_

 _b_ _ut I promise you I'll keep you safe_ _…_

 _I'll keep you safe…_

* * *

 _"You're my best friend, Owen."_

 _"You know what they say, you should marry your best friend."_

 _"Oh, so now we're getting married?"_

 _"If you want". Owen said, part joking part seriously._

 _Teddy didn't answer anything just let out a small giggle, Owen didn't expect her to do it this was just their first night together they both wanted to take things slowly, figure all the steps, Owen's last two marriages had been rushed to say the least; his first marriage had occurred just as he was getting out of the worst PTSD crises he had had in a long time and just when Cristina was in the middle of one, and the second... Cristina had barely left the country when he was already accepting Amelia's marriage proposal, without mentioning that it was probably the product of her tumor or her PTSD, so this time he would wait, for Teddy would wait a thousand years if they were necessary._

...

It was late at night and outside it was raining as if the world was going to end at any moment, the snow had been gone for days but not the cold, the cold of Germany was impressive, Owen couldn't remember having been in such a cold environment before, but for Teddy he would support temperatures below zero, he would go to live in the North Pole if she wanted it all in order to be by her side.

What had originally been planned as a trip of only a few days had become an indefinite stay, Owen had come to knock on Teddy's door in the middle of the night and from then everything had been uphill, with each day that passed their relationship improved more and more, yes, at first it was weird, despite having years of knowing each other this new level of intimacy was something new for them but both were happy and eager to learn more about each other, explore their bodies, memorize their kisses, enjoy the calm and peace that offered them to sleep each night wrapped in the arms of the other, well, almost every night.

That first night and the next day had been so amazing that no one stopped to think that Teddy had a job to attend, but even so they both managed to establish in a small routine, Teddy got up extremely early to go to work and Owen did it with her, while she was taking a quick shower he was preparing her coffee tumbler and something for her to have breakfast on the way, Owen hated the idea of her going to work without having eaten something. There were times when he would take her to work and Teddy would take a quick nap on the way, when her shift was over Owen was there waiting for her to then going to have dinner, to the movies or just going back home, wrap in the pink blanket curled up in front of the window while Teddy was telling Owen about her day or just the two of them were silent, enjoying each other's company until Teddy fell sound asleep and Owen carried her to the bed, tucking her in, taking his place next to her until he fell soundly asleep too.

And so the days and weeks went by until Owen had been in Germany for more than a month, living with Teddy, loving her, worshiping her, making her feel like the most special woman in the world, more than a month of infinite happiness, sad at moments, when Owen thought about the lost time, but it was enough to see Teddy's smile to realize that everything has a perfect time.

It was past 10:00 pm and Teddy still was not home, if Owen wasn't wrong her shift had ended at 8:00 pm, but she was still at the hospital, or at least that was what he expected, outside the weather was insane, the loud thunders managed to shake the windows and the rain prevented seeing more than 5 ft. away, the mere thought that Teddy could be lying in a ditch due to the rain caused Owen chills _"Don't exaggerate Hunt"_ he thought _"Half an hour ago she sent you a message"_. Shaking the negative thoughts of his head Owen returned his attention to what he was doing, in front of him his mail showed him the e-mail of Mirada asking him when or if he planned to return to Seattle, if so when he would do it and if not to send his resignation letter. The truth was that Owen hadn't thought of Seattle or anyone there since Teddy opened the door of the house and received him with that huge smile that reached her eyes, of course he had thought about getting a job, his savings wouldn't last years and certainly couldn't be forever without employ, but all this had been so suddenly, not that he regretted it, _at all_ , but he didn't lie when he told Teddy that he hadn't anything planned; without giving his thoughts time to go further the sound of the door stopped him, it was Teddy and Owen's heart sank when he saw her, the poor looked exhausted.

Without thinking twice Owen hurried to hug her "Honey, thank god you're here". Teddy just returned a loose hug and when Owen wanted to kiss her on the lips she turned her head slightly making his lips land on her cheek. Owen said nothing, he knew better than anyone how Teddy's mood was when she was tired, _hellish_.

Without saying a word Teddy let go of Owen's arms and went to lie on the sofa, sighing deeply and covering her eyes with her arm. He sat next to her and put her feet in his lap removing her shoes and giving her a gentle foot massage. "Why don't you take a quick shower while I warm up dinner, I went to buy your favorite roasted chicken". Owen said while rubbing her feet.

"I'm too tired to take a shower."

"Ok then rest a little while I warm up the dinner, you're probably hungry." Teddy just shrugged. Carefully Owen got up from the sofa and before retiring to the kitchen he kissed Teddy on the forehead "I love you". Again she said nothing.

Once Owen had everything ready for dinner they both took their respective seats on the stools by the kitchen island. Usually Teddy wouldn't stop talking about her day or plans for the weekend, but today she was extremely withdrawn, never looked up from the plate and while Owen went for his second piece of chicken she still had her plate practically intact. He knew something was wrong, while watching closely at her he tried to find some explanation, maybe she had lost more than one patient, problems with paperwork, problems with permits for her refugee clinic, or maybe... _No_ , Owen didn't want to think in the possibility that Teddy was regretting it all.

"Something happens? You've been really quiet since you got home". Teddy still didn't look him in the eye. "Teddy?" He said her name, she looked up and Owen could see that the tears in her eyes were fighting not to fall, leaving him even more confused.

"When are you leaving?" Teddy asked in a slightly more acid tone than she would've liked leaving Owen completely perplexed.

"W-what?"

"I'm asking when do you leave! What are you still doing here? Don't you have people waiting for you in Seattle? I don't know, your mom, Megan... Amelia?"

"Teddy, I'm not understanding anything... What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I was very clear Owen, I asked you when you arrived and I ask you again now… what the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I told you and I've telling you all these days! I came here because I love you!" Their conversation grew increasingly heated and neither of them could avoid raising their voices.

"You came here just to fuck me and that was the only thing you've done all these days!"

Owen let out a humorless laugh. "So you think I just came here to fuck you?" Owen jumped up from his seat making the stool fall to the floor. "What or who the hell made you think that?!" Teddy didn't answer anything and again looked down at her plate. "Now it's me who is asking you a question, Teddy! Or is that what you've been thinking all this time? That I crossed the damn Atlantic just fuck you?!" Teddy's breathing was growing deeper and deeper, for Owen it was clear that she was trying not to burst into tears or to burst out in anger, probably both. What wasn't clear to him was what had made her think that.

One, two, three, six, ten seconds and Teddy still didn't say anything. "Is that what you want? That I leave? If so, tell me with all its letters and looking me in the ey…"

"I'M PREGNANT, OK! YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT!" Teddy yelled slapping the palms of her hands against the table…

* * *

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

* * *

 **Fic named after the song "I'll Keep You Safe" by Sleeping At Last.**


	2. Chapter 2

*****ENGLISH ISN'T MY LANGUAGE*****

* * *

 _"I'M PREGNANT, OK! YOU FUCKING GOT ME PREGNANT!" Teddy yelled slapping the palms of her hands against the table…_

… _..._

At first Owen didn't know how to react, _a baby_ , all his life had been his greatest dream, to have a child with the woman he loved as the fruit of their immense love. He would be lying if he said that that thought hadn't crossed his mind in recent weeks but his relationship with Teddy was still so new that he was afraid to speak on the subject, he feared it would happen the same as on other occasions.

Teddy looked at Owen carefully, waiting for a reaction, some gesture that would let her know what he thought of the news that she had just give him, but he didn't show signs of being upset or happy, she got up from her seat and began to pass back and forth with one arm hugging herself and with her other hand covering her mouth _. A baby_ , to tell the truth, although she had never openly confessed, having a child was one of her biggest dreams, she could spend hours imagining what her life would be like if she had a baby. She would be lying if she said that that thought hadn't crossed her mind recently, but her relationship with Owen was still so new that she was afraid to talk about it, she was afraid that he would think she was pushing things further and that eventually he would get scared and leave. Little did they know that they shared the same thought and the same fear.

A few seconds later Teddy couldn't contain herself anymore and burst into tears, Owen reacted immediately and rushed towards her.

"Hey, hey, hey... don't cry!" He was trying to hug her but she flinched away. "Teddy, look at me! Look at me darling, look at me!" Owen forced her to look him in the eyes taking her face in his hands. "I'm not angry". He said with a smile and then gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Aren't you?" She asked in an almost childlike voice.

"Why would I be?"

Teddy began to pass again, exasperated "Because we've been together just a month and a half, Owen! What we have, whatever this is, it's so new we still don't figure out all the steps and there's already a baby in the picture... Tell me this doesn't scare you!"

"Why should it? I know you, you know me... we know we work".

Teddy couldn't help but smile at the same words that Owen had told her on their first night together when she started to freak out at the thought of things not working out between them.

"What if it doesn't?" She responded by crying and laughing at the same time.

"I can't think like that... But I know you do because I know everything about you... you're my best friend Teddy… my light when everything is dark, the one who laughs at my bad jokes... the mother of my child".

Once again Teddy couldn't contain herself and burst into tears again, but not of sadness this time. "We're having a baby"

"We're having a baby". Owen wrapped her in his arms and then kissed her passionately then broke the kiss and knelt in front of her placing his face in front of her belly whispering "Hey there, I'm your daddy and I already love you, I love you two" making Teddy laugh softly. Standing up again he placed a chaste kiss on Teddy's forehead. "I love you... you... you just gave me one more reason to live, since that night when you opened the door in the middle of the night every day you give me more reasons to do it, you are my light".

"I was so scared of your reaction." Teddy said shyly biting her lip which Owen freed from between her teeth with his thumb.

"It takes two to make a baby. Was that why you were acting like...?"

"Say it, like a bitch, say it!" She answered laughing. "You always tell me when I'm being an ass".

Owen laughed loudly. "Well yes, like a bitch... Was it fear or hormones? Should I fear for my life?"

Teddy laughed too. "I don't know, but I think a mixture of both". Owen grimaced feigning pain.

"Then I'd better not cross your path when the hormones are playing tricks on you".

"I can't believe it Owen... all my life I dreamed of being a mom and... I had let go of that dream so many years ago…"

"I also dreamed of being a father... but now it's not a dream Teddy, it's a reality and..." Letting go of Teddy from his arms Owen went to take his computer and then to sit on the couch by the window

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked confused. "You don't plan to start doing baby shopping right now, do you?"

"Oh, no... but don't give me ideas".

"So?"

"I'm starting my life in Germany with my family". Owen replied with a warm smile.

"What? Owen, I don't understand anything. What are you talking about? What are you doing?" Teddy sat next to him still not understanding what Owen was up to, without hesitating he brought her to him with one arm and she snuggled to his side.

"I'm going to send my resignation letter to Miranda... there's nothing holding me back in Seattle".

"But Megan and your mom?"

"They will understand and I'm sure that's what they would want me to do... now you and our baby". He said and placed his hand on her belly. "You are my family... you know that for me the most important thing is family".

Moments after Owen began writing his resignation letter, Teddy placed her hand gently on top of his. "Owen, wait... I'm not sure about this".

"Sure about what? Of me moving in with you here to Germany? Or... About us?"

"No, no, no, I'm _very_ sure of us". She answered smiling widely. "What I'm not sure about is if I want us to stay here in Germany".

"Why not? I mean, I know you don't like Germany, I don't like here either but it's an incredible country to raise a child, you have a very important job and you're about to open your clinic for refugees".

"I know that, I know that and believe me I love my job and what I'm doing here is just... you know how was my childhood Owen, until a few weeks ago I had no one to call family and now I have you and with luck in a few months we'll have our baby in our arms, at last I feel that I belong to a family, to the family I never had and I want the same for our baby... I want it to be born and to grow up close to its granny, its aunty... I want it to grow up with a family".

Owen's eyes filled with tears every more and more with every word that came from Teddy's lips and God he loved her so much! If at that moment someone asked him to describe his love for her it would be impossible, what he felt for her was difficult and impossible to explain, but in any case what came closest was _"Infinite love"_.

"Grandma Evelyn will be heels over head when she knows the news we have for her". Owen said with a lump in his throat.

"And Aunty Megan too". No more words were needed, both hugged and cried with happiness, without thinking twice Owen put his computer aside and Teddy straddled him, he stand up taking her from the bottom and she immediately wrapped her legs on his hips and her slender arms around his neck, still kissing Owen sat her on the kitchen island trusting his hands inside her silk shirt caressing her soft back she just let herself go, kissing him and moaning against his lips.

"I love you so, so much". Owen said against the skin of her neck as he placed soft butterfly kisses making her moan softly, she just threw her head back to give him better access.

"Make love to me, now… please". Teddy said almost breathlessly making Owen laugh softly.

"I'm going to make love to you so _soft_ , _slow_ and _mind-blowingly_ that if you weren't already pregnant I'd probably get you pregnant tonight". Without giving her more time to answer Owen carried her in his arms making her laugh and took her to _their_ room laying her with extreme delicacy on the bed and removing one by one her clothes and then his owns, once they were both naked their kisses and their caresses increased more and more the temperature of their bodies accelerating their breathing.

"Come on". Teddy panted, bringing Owen closer to her body with her legs around his hips, sinking her ankles into his buttocks, wanting him close to her, _in_ her.

Out of nowhere Owen sat up on bed. "Wait, wait... And what if... What if I hurt the baby?" This made Teddy laugh loudly.

"Owen, you're a doctor for God's sake, you know that's impossible!"

"I know, I know, but... What if I'm too rough and I hurt you and the baby?"

Teddy sat on the bed covering herself with the sheets, running her hand over her exasperated and amused face. "Owen, you know the female anatomy, right? There's no way you can hurt the baby!"

"Ok, maybe not hurt the baby, but how about an infection or something?"

Teddy could tell that the next few months would be hellish if Owen was going to be that paranoid and overprotective all the time. "Should I worry because you infect me with something?"

"NO!" Owen replied with a frown. "But..."

"But nothing, Owen! We had sex this morning and nothing happened! We had sex yesterday and the day before, oh and this Sunday? We practically didn't get out of bed!"

"But we didn't know you were pregnant!"

"Ok Owen, you need to stop, this is getting ridiculous".

Owen huffed and sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... it's just... I want everything to be perfect, I'd hate for something to happen to you or our baby". He said taking her hands between his and looking her straight in the eyes. "You know what? I won't take any risk; I'll use protection".

"Oh, God!" Teddy just flopped down on the bed, rolling her eyes as Owen walked around the room looking for condoms, suddenly she started to laugh uncontrollably to the point of not being able to control her body.

Owen looked at her confused. "What? What is so funny?"

"T-that" Teddy tried to answer, but laughter wouldn't let her. "THAT... WE'VE BEEN SPENDING MONEY USELESSLY IN CONDOMS SINCE I DON'T KNOW WHEN!" Then she burst out laughing again, Owen wanted to hold back a bit but it was impossible, he joined her in bed laughing loudly, to the hell the condoms once they began kissing there was no turning back and indeed, he blew her mind with his soft caresses that more than caresses were signs of adoration.

In the following days Teddy started to prepare everything for their departure, but unfortunately things were not as simple and fast as she and Owen would have liked, finding someone suitable to replace her was a difficult task, since she had taken over MedCom the bar had been left very high without mentioning all the plans and preparations she had already made for her refugee clinic; she wasn't going to lie, it hurt her deeply to leave her job especially her clinic, in it she had invested too much time, planning, tears and laughter. She would also lie if she said that she hadn't asked herself more than once if this was the right thing to do, Owen was right, her job was too important to throw it away like that, but she wasn't throwing it for something unimportant, she was choosing her _family_ over it, her _baby_ , Owen, her _person_.

Nothing in the world would make her give up the possibility of forming a family, a complete family; if a few years ago she was willing to give up MedCom only because of her friendship with Owen with many more reasons she would renounce now that they were together, that they loved each other and that their love had created the most beautiful thing love could create.

Between preparations to leave Germany and settle back in Seattle the days continued to pass and each day that passed was better than the previous, well, almost better; As the pregnancy progressed more symptoms began to be appear, the nausea and vomiting not only in the morning but also managed to wake her up in the middle of the night to take her running to the bathroom, Owen close behind her, always at her side, always caring, always loving.

Two weeks after Teddy gave Owen the good news, both were preparing for the first ultrasound…

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

****English is not my language****

* * *

"Owen, what are you still doing in your pajamas?! Today we have the appointment for the ultrasound!" Owen was lying on the bed messaging with Megan, who of course didn't know anything about the baby, while Teddy toured the room upside down like a tornado taking out and throwing clothes and shoes all over the place in search of something appropriate to wear.

"And? Why the hurry?" Owen asked confused.

"WHY THE RUSH?! WHY THE DAMN RUSH?!" Teddy yelled at him, her voice almost trembling. "It's the first ultrasound to know how our baby is, thank you very much for showing so much interest!"

Owen knew that this outburst of rage was almost a hundred percent caused by her hormones which had made her feel like a basket case in recent weeks, for Owen's bad luck most of the time she was angry.

"Have you seen what time it is?"

"YES! It's..." And just there Owen smirked. "It's 10 A.M". Teddy answered trying to maintain composure when she realized that there were still many hours left for the appointment and that therefore she had lost this argument. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Teddy straighten her back and left to the bathroom.

Owen sighed with a smile and followed her, founding her crying standing in front of the mirror and brushing her hair with more force than necessary. Seeing her Owen came and hugged her from behind placing his hands on her belly and his chin on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine; you have nothing to worry about".

"You don't know that! A million things could be wrong and... " With each word that said her voice broke more and more. "I'm so scared. What if something is wrong? I should've an ultrasound as soon as I found out about the baby".

"Teddy, honey, look at me". Teddy looked at him straight in the eyes through the reflection in the mirror, he kissed her gently on the temple and with the sweetest voice in the world he said. "That wouldn't have changed things, if the baby has any problems nothing would have changed an ultrasound two weeks ago or within a month... you know that baby".

"I know that, I know that, but..."

Owen turned her gently in his arms and with a soft kiss on the lips Teddy fell silent. "If there is something wrong with the baby we will deal with it when the time comes... I don't care if he or she is deaf, blind or has Down syndrome, I'll love it for the simple fact of being my child... my child with you... our greatest gift". Teddy couldn't say anything else, only looked at him with eyes full of love, as full of love as that night when Owen told her that he loved her and had got on a plane as soon as he realized.

Once the ultrasound hour arrived not only Teddy was nervous, but also Owen, but he didn't show that, he didn't want to worry Teddy more than she already was, so he just sat next to her and took her dainty hand between his hands.

"And here it is, say hi to your baby". The doctor said turning the screen towards the future parents who couldn't contain the tears as soon as their eyes were filled with the image of their baby. Tiny, but practically formed, four small limbs that apparently were its arms and legs and that didn't stop moving although Teddy still couldn't feel it.

"It is moving". Teddy said almost in a sigh, squeezing tightly Owen's hand who couldn't say anything, just cry, cry and nod.

"Yes, he or she is quite active". The doctor answered.

"Is everything all right?" Owen asked.

"In perfect order... perfect baby of 9 weeks... and here an extra bonus". The doctor added with a smile.

 _The heartbeat._

Just at that moment Teddy and Owen lost the little composure that they had maintained until now in front of the doctor. Without caring about anything else they joined in a tight hug crying and laughing at the same time, the _"thank you"_ and the _"I love you"_ were insufficient, none of those two words could even describe what they were feeling at that moment.

Both left the hospital ecstatically, knowing that they were going to be parents was one thing, but being able to see and hear it completely exceeded all their expectations, although deep down they were both aware that none of this had been planned that didn't take away the fact of they were bursting with happiness.

"Then... this is real". Owen said with a huge smile as he held the image of the ultrasound in one hand and with the other arm encircled Teddy's waist who hugged him tightly by the torso admiring the first _"picture"_ of their child. "I mean, not that before it wasn't, but..."

"Yes, I know what you want to say". She answered and then gave him a kiss on the chest, seconds later Owen began to laugh.

"And now? What is so funny?"

"Our baby".

"Our baby? Why?"

"It is nine weeks". Owen said laughing lightly.

"And?" Teddy didn't understand where Owen wanted to go with all this, but she wasn't going to deny that wherever it was, it was funny.

"Do you remember what you told me that night when you gave me the good news? To be exact when you wallowed with laughter in bed on the verge of suffocation".

Immediately Teddy put the pieces together and it was enough to give Owen a knowing look to both burst into laughter. "Oh, you bastard, you got me pregnant the first week!"

"I would say on the first night". Owen added with a hint of pride in his voice earning a blow on the chest from Teddy.

 _7 MONTHS LATER…_

It wasn't even half an hour since Owen had arrived home after finishing his shift, his mind was navigating between consciousness and unconsciousness waiting for deep sleep to finally arrive and his body was just beginning to warm up in bed next to the body of his beautiful fiancée who slept peacefully when the soft mewling of a newborn put him on alert in a matter of seconds, getting out of bed and going towards the bassinet beside the bed where their little girl, Madelyne, was fussing her tiny arms that stretched and waved in the air as did with her small legs and her sweet face began to turn a soft red color.

The little one had barely 10 days in the lives of her parents and none could imagine life without her, it was as if that was meant to be... from the beginning… the three of them together... as a _family_. Carefully and gently Owen took the little girl who fitted perfectly in only one of his arms, rocking her back to sleep and prevent her soft cries from wake up Teddy who had been extremely exhausted even before Maddie was born.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh my sweet girl, it's okay, you're okay, daddy got you... you're safe". Carefully Owen placed her against his chest, covering her practically with both hands and walking around the room to lull his little girl back to sleep.

Although for a moment Maddie's cries diminished as she felt secure against her daddy's chest the little one was hungry and it was time to eat, or rather, to dine; without giving Owen time her little whimpers turned into a loud and shrill cry that managed to wake up Teddy.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, I got her". Owen whispered to Teddy who was already removing the blankets from her body to sit on the bed.

"She wants to eat, give her to me". She answered drowsy.

"Go back to sleep". Insisted Owen. "I'll go down to the kitchen and warm up some milk".

"There's no milk anymore, all that I pumped this morning is over... it's okay Owen, give her to me".

Reluctantly Owen handed the baby to her mom and immediately began to suck from her mommy's breast making soft baby noises, Teddy loved those little baby noises.

"I feel so useless to see you so tired and being unable to do anything to help you with Maddie, I shouldn't have agreed to return to work so soon".

"It's okay, honey, we knew what to expect, taking care of a newborn is always difficult... besides, I was the one who insisted, without April you're are short of staff in the hospital".

"I know, but... you don't have to do this alone it's my daughter too, _we_ made her, it's my responsibility too".

"But it's not like you're out… I don't know, partying... you're working my love".

Owen looked at her with such love that he could feel his tears accumulate in his eyes and that tingle in his nose that if he didn't restrain hi self he would most likely burst into tears.

"Sometimes I wonder what the hell did I do to deserve you… To deserve the privilege of having you in my life". Owen said with a shaking voice and then gave a soft kiss on the lips to his fiancée. "Tomorrow I'll let Miranda know that I'll take a few weeks off".

"You're going to think I'm crazy but this time I'm not going to contradict you... I really need you here to help me with Maddie, your mother is of immense help but ... I need you and our daughter too".

Owen grinned widely, kissed Teddy on the temple and wrapped his girls in his arms supporting Teddy's arms that held their girl with his own, admiring their little creation. Her soft white skin, her auburn blonde hair, her huge eyelashes and gray eyes that most likely in a few months would turn green, like her mommy's.

"When you finish you give me the girl to burp her and lull her to sleep and you go back to sleep, fiancé orders". Teddy just nodded sleepily cuddling her head against Owen's chest, the poor thing was falling asleep while breastfeeding Maddie.

Once her little treasure was safe again and sound asleep in her bassinet, Owen went back to bed, wrapping Teddy in his arms and sinking his nose into her soft, dirty blond hair.

"You aren't asleep". Owen whispered.

"I'm not". Teddy growled. "I can't sleep until I know Maddie is asleep".

"You are impossible". He kissed her on the nape.

"I'm so tired Owen... and this is just the beginning".

"I know baby, but together we'll make it, I promised you when you told me that Madie was on the way... I promised it during all the months we waited for her... I promised it when we got engaged and when our daughter was born... I'm not going anywhere Teddy, I love you two, I love you... I'll keep you safe".

Teddy snuggled closer to his body and he tightened his arms around her, minutes later they were sound asleep, the three of them, while outside soft snow began to fall and the Christmas lights that adorned the front of the house illuminated dimly the room.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this little 3 shot :)**


End file.
